Ohana
by hunger4thg
Summary: Niall, Harry and Zayn are three teenage boys who just want to have fun, live life to the fullest and take risks. But when they take one risk, despite warnings from their friend Louis, and one of them ends up in the hospital, it might change all of their lives completely. (An AU Niam/Larry fanfic based off of the movie 'Fifty First Dates'.)
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is a Niam & Larry fanfiction sort of based off of the movie '50 First Dates'. This is being co-written with my friend who does not have a account.. If there are any typing problems don't get mad at me! Haha I write it and my friend types it! Haha (: I will try to catch them all.. Sooo... Yeahh, I hope you like it! Please R&R xx**

"Hurry up!" Harry yelled from the red jeep parked outside of their house. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" Niall called back as he hurried getting his towel and swimming trunks.

"Should I bring my purple trunks with the pink starfish, or the pink trunks with purple starfish!" Niall asked.

"I don't care! Come on! Zayn is going to be there already!" Harry shouted back.

"Okay, I will bring the blue ones with the hot dogs." Niall yelled grabbing said trunks.

Niall hurried into the jeep and Harry quickly drove off.

"Look! He is already here!" Harry said pulling into the parking lot, as Zayn got out of the car.

"What took you so long?" Zayn asked. "Sorry." Niall said and both boys rolled their eyes.

"I have to get changed." Niall said walking over to the bathrooms.

"Hello." the instructor began talking to Harry and Zayn, "Now is it going to only be the two of you?" he asked.

"Our friend is in the bathroom, we will tell him what you say." Zayn said.

The instructor hesitated for a few moments before continuing, "All that I need to tell you boys is to stay on this side of the sign"-he pointed to the left side of the sign labeled "Cliff Diving Here" -"and you will be good." he finished.

"Thanks." said the two boys before turning and heading to the cliff.

"Who's first?" Niall shouted running over to them. "Me!" Zayn shouted before kicking off his sandals, droppimg his towel. And suddenly he was in the air heading into the water.

"Oh." Harry said looking at Zayn. Suddenly Harry heard Niall from behind him.

"Me next!" he shouted as Harry took his sandals off. Then he remembered they didn't tell Niall about jumping to the left. And when he turned around, sure enough there there Niall was jumping from the right side of the sign. Otherwise known as the side with all of the rocks at the bottom.

"No!" Harry shouted, but it was too late.


	2. Chapter 1

"Hello?" Louis said answering his phone. He was surprised to be getting a call from Harry at this time of day, he usually called him a little later when he was laying down.

Louis was on vacation in London, to see his family. He would be coming home in exactly one week.

"W-we, we were cliff diving, a-and Niall… he jumped into the rocks and hit his head." Harry said on the other end of the call.

"What! I told you not to go!" Louis shouted into the phone, "There has been so many accidents there lately.. Uggh! Harry!"

"I know, I know! I'm sorry! " Harry said with a shaky voice. "Well how is he?" Louis asked. "Were on the way to the hospital." Harry replied.

"I'm coming home." Louis said and without another word he ended the call.

"There has been an accident, Niall is in the hospital, I have to go home now, I'm sorry mum." Louis spoke quickly as his mum followed him upstairs.

"Oh my uhh… Do you want me to call the airport so you can get a plane ticket?" she asked. "That would be great." he said shoving his clothes back into his suitcase.

"What time is your flight?" Liam's mother Karen asked him from the drivers seat "Not till seven" Liam replied. "Now are you boys sitting together on the plane?" she asked.

"No" Andy said. "No remember I decided last minute that I was going to go and apparently the only seat that was open was in the way back."

"Well it's a great way for you to get your mind off of Danielle" his mother said.

* * *

Louis sat down looking over, to find a boy, who looked around his age, possibly older than him. The boy looked terrified though.

"First time on a plane?" he asked the boy. After a moment of silence the boy finally responded. "Huh? Oh yeah." he chuckled. "Eighteen and it's my first time on a plane, how about that?" he smiles.

"Nice." Louis chuckled. He waited a moment wondering whether or not he should introduce himself. Whether or not this boy would care to know his name. Before he had a chance to say anything, the boy spoke, "I'm Liam." he said with a smile as he held his hand, it was adjusted so Louis hand would fit right in it. "Louis" he said smiling back, shaking Liams hand.

"So, why are you going to Hawaii?" Louis asked the younger lad. "Just getting away for a little while, a nice vacation." he said with a shrug of the shoulders, "you?" he asked.

Louis took a deep breathe before speaking, "Well, I was on vacation visiting my family in London" - Liam nodded- "I wasn't supposed to go back home until next week, but my close friend got hurt, so I am going home early." he smiled.

"Oh that's horrible." Liam continued, "I hope your friend is okay." "Yeah me too." Louis said sighing.

* * *

"Why can't we go see him!" Harry spat out with puffy eyes. "I'm sure they just want him to rest." Zayn said patting his back with eyes puffy enough to match the latter's.

"This is my fault!" Harry said nearly shouting resting his head in his hands. "No" Zayn continued as new tears started falling from his eyes, "It's both of our faults."

Suddenly Harry heard a familiar voice and his head shot up, "Louis!" the name came from his mouth, without a thought. "Harry." slipped from Louis' mouth, barely audible. And suddenly, Harry's body collided with Louis' and he was crying on the older boys shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Harry sobbed, "You told me not to go, and I did I brought the guys with me and I forgot to tell Niall not to jump. H-he jumped on the wrong side because of me." he said sniffling.

"Harry, listen." Louis grabbed his face looking him in the eye, "It's not anyone's fault! It's going to be okay."

"Okay!" he heard a voice, "How the hell do any of know if he is going to be okay! He is in the ICU! The doctors wont let us see him and they wont even tell us why!" Zayn said shouting, as he walked closer and closer to the two boys standing in the waiting room with him.

Louis sighed not knowing how to respond to wait Zayn had just said. He felt the water begin to fill his eyes, and looked over to Harry, who had his head down, with his face buried in his hands.

Louis sighed, "We just have to hope that he is okay, and this turns out, best it can." He then went and sat in one of the waiting area chairs, as the other boys took seat next to him.

* * *

It had been about three hours since Louis had arrived and they had only moved for the bathroom. They all felt too sick to eat.

"So, how was your flight?" Zayn asked Louis. "It was nice, I sat with a kid who was probably around our age. He uh- He just got over a bad break up, so he is here with his friend, trying to get his mind off of things, you know?" he said, and Zayn nodded his head. "We exchanged numbers, I thought maybe while he was here we could all hang out, show the lads around a bit. Hopefully Niall will get better quickly and he can meet him too. He was a nice guy." he finished and the two boys nodded in agreement to hanging out with him.

A couple minutes past and suddenly they heard a voice calling theirs names. They looked up to find a doctor standing there, in scrubs with a clip board. "Yes?" Louis asked, for the three of them. "Follow me." the doctor responded. And they followed him down a long corridor, into an elevator, and down another hallway, before coming to a halt in front of a door labeled Room 631.

"I am sorry for the long time you all had to wait through." he continued as they all nodded in understanding, "Niall is currently suffering from a brain injury, and he is currently in a coma." Suddenly all three boys found it harder to breathe, "I am very sorry to drop this on you this way, but there was really no easy way to put it.

"With the intensity of his injury, which is not much, his coma, should only last a few days." he finished.

"And what if lasts longer?" Harry asked eagerly. "Well we have done several tests, and it should last no longer that five days. After that, we will give him one more day. And after _that_" he paused, "Then its fatal.. And we will have to-" "Okay." Louis cut him off sharply, knowing what he was going to say and not wanting to hear it.

The man in the scrubs had just become a lot worse in all three boys minds. They knew it wasn't his fault, but they needed someone to blame this on. "Well, you can go in." he said gesturing them towards Room 631.

And one by one they stepped into the room that held their lifeless friend. The third of each of their best friends.

He lied in his hospital bed with scrapes up his right arm, on his cheeks and a large bandage wrapped around his head. There were bags under his closed eyes, that were usually filled with happiness.

"Hi Niall." Louis whispered, and suddenly tears started streaming down his face. And then followed the tears from Zayn's and Harry's eyes.

* * *

**A/N: :P So I hope you liked it, let me know! xx Pleaseee Review**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is Chapter 2 I hope you like it! Please Review.. please! Haha xx**

The three boys sat in the cold, dark room. Harry and Zayn in two chairs on one side of the lifeless boys bed and Louis on the other. They hadn't talked since they were allowed into the room. None of them knowing what to say. They listened to the slow beeps of one of the machines next to his bed. Sometimes watching it as his heartbeat drew a steady pattern of jumping lines across the screen. Other times watching the slow rise and fall of his chest and he breathed.

Louis favoring watching his chest. Zayn favoring the monitor. And Harry taking his own path, and keeping his eyes trained on the boys body. Not moving away from it, hoping and waiting to see a slight movement. A movement that would cause him to burst in hope that those bright blue eyes would open again.

All three boys eyes were burning at this point, begging to be shut. But none of them wanted to miss a thing. Their stomachs burned, like inside them held a fire.

None of them had eaten since before the accident, or in Louis' case since before he found out about the accident. And Zayn knew that soon he would have to give in to the hunger. Whether or not he wanted.

Suddenly he absent mindedly let out a groan as he rubbed his stomach. "I am so hungry." he said nearly whispering. "Me too." Louis said, sitting up slightly in his chair.

Both boys looked over to Harry who didn't acknowledge the fact that either of the two boys had talked. "Harry, do you want something from the cafeteria?" Louis asked him. "No." he said in a gravely voice, without taking his eyes off of the boy lying in front of him.

Louis sighed, "Come on Zayn, lets head down there." he said before slowly standing from his chair. He felt a sharp pain move through his back from sitting in his slouched position.

Harry waited to hear the door close before scooting his chair closer to the bed. He inhaled deeply, and felt his stomach turn. "H-hi Niall." he spoke nervously. Although he wasn't sure why he was so nervous. "I uh- I don't know if you can hear me. But I-.. I um.. I'm sorry." he said, exhaling. "I just.. It was all my fault." he rested his head lightly on the cold boys arm, "I should have remembered to tell you not to jump to the left of the sign." he paused for a moment, before letting out a small chuckle.

"Imagine it," he whispered, "Imagine if I had remembered. If I had told you, to only jump on the right side." he said lifting up his head. He sniffled, wiping some escape tears from his cheeks. "We probably wouldn't be in this mess right now." he paused, "I wouldn't be sitting here, silently praying to god, that you will wake up. That everything will turn out okay. Okay for you." he sighed, squeezing his eyes shut, allowing more tears to stroll down his face.

He inhaled deeply, before beginning again, "Louis tried to stop me. He told me not to go cliff diving." he chuckled again, "But I am always right, huh?" he sighed, "Guess not." He dried his face before waiting a moment to speak again, "So when you wake up, if your mad at anyone. Be mad at me. Zayn couldn't help you, he was already in the water, there was no way he could stop you. Louis tried to stop us from going, but I didn't listen, nor did I tell either of you his warnings." he swallowed before beginning again, "I was the one at fault here. All of it. It's because of me." he said before laying his head down on the unconscious boys arm again.

"Why don't you boys go home?" the nurse with the early day shift said as she walked over to Niall's bed. None of the boys answered. This had to have been the tenth time any nurse had told them to go home. And probably the third from this particular one. "For the past four days, all you have eaten was cafeteria, or vending machine food. You haven't slept in your own beds. You haven't changed. You haven't even showered, and frankly.. Your starting to smell." she said chuckling and fanning her nose.

"Please." she said, "We will call you if anything happens." she said and they all looked up to her. "You can even call every hour if you want, if you don't trust me." she said waiting for a response. After a moment of silence, Louis finally spoke up, "Your right. Come on lads, lets go. We can come back first thing tomorrow morning." he stood up waiting for the others to follow. After a moment of thought Zayn decided he would follow. But Harry sat still.

"Come on Harry." Zayn said nudging the younger lad with his knee. But he didn't move. "Harry." Louis said and finally Harry stood up, slowly walking out of the room.

"So do you want to order food?" Louis asked Harry as he walked past him towards his room in the back of their flat. "Sure." he said continuing to walk. "What is your problem?" Louis asked the younger lad.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused.

"Why are you giving me and attitude!" "I don't know, maybe because one of my best friends is in a coma, and I don't really want to talk to anyone about anything." Harry stated now facing Louis.

"Well maybe if you would have listened to me when I told you _not _to go, we wouldn't be in this situation right now!" Louis was now shouting at Harry. "Maybe you should stop babying me, then I might listen to you more often!" Harry said shouting back.

"Babying you! If you listened you wouldn't have to be babied!" "You are not my father!" Harry shouted, "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself!"

"If you were, do you think you would still be living with me! Cause I don't really think so, considering you _didn't _listen to me and now Niall is in a _coma_!" Louis shouted. The two boys faces were now inches away from each other.

"Are you trying to say this is all my fault!" "That's exactly what I am saying!" Louis shouted, regretting his words the moment he spoke them.

Harry's eyes immediately began to fill with water. He stood still in shock for a moment before turning and walking to his room. "Harr-" Louis' voice was cut off by the slamming of Harry's door.

"Well I don't really blame him." Zayn said to Louis grabbing another piece of pizza out of the already half empty box. "What do you mean you don't blame him!" Louis asked offended.

"Well Lou, I mean, were young. Were gonna have fun and take risks. I'm sure you would have done the same." Zayn said calmly trying to make sure not to tick Louis off. But Louis only grunted in disapproval. And Zayn gave him a 'lets be serious here' look. "Okay, I could see if he was still seventeen. But he is eighteen now. If he wanted to, he could move out. He doesn't have to live here with you anymore. Which means if you want him to continue to, give him a little space." Zayn said, and a scowl immediately appeared on the older boys face. Suddenly Zayn felt as if he had said too much.

"Give him a little space! So what are you saying? Let him do whatever he wants so he can go and put himself in a coma next!" Louis said nearly shouting. "Lou, you need to understand that you are not his father!" Zayn said, almost matching the volume of the older lads voice.

"Well his mother did have him move in with me, so I could be like one for him!" "No. She had him move in with you cause she didn't want him living alone and, so you could keep him out of trouble." "Exactly!" "Lou." Zayn said sturdily, "But you've seem to forgotten that not only are you helping her look after him, your also his friend." he paused, "How do you suppose your fitting that into all of this?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter. I just want him safe." Louis said calmly. "That doesn't mean babying him." Zayn replied. "I gotta go." he said, leaving without waiting for a response from the older boy.

Louis sighed before flopping down onto the couch, and resting his feet on the table that currently supported the pizza box and other miscellaneous things.

He heard a noise coming from the back of the house, but he didn't care enough to find out what it was, until he heard his voice, "Did you call the hospital at all?" Harry asked him, standing with his arms crossed behind the couch that sat on the other side of the table from Louis. "No." Louis said quietly looking back down at his lap.

Harry then started walking towards the door. "Where are you going?" Louis asked. "To find Zayn.'' Harry said dryly, before exiting the house. And again Louis sighed, this time taking his phone out of his pocket and finding Liam's number in the contacts.

"Hello?" he asked after only a few rings. "Yeah, I was just wondering if you wanted me to show you around a little today." he said into the phone waiting for a response. "Great, I will meet you there." he said before ending the call.

He decided to write a note to Harry, in case he got back and Louis still wasn't there. He didn't want Harry to worry. Although there was a very slim chance he would.

"I wasn't planning on calling you until Niall got better, but I just, needed to get away." Louis said to Liam as they walked with Liam's friend who's name Louis had just learned was Andy. "Niall?" Liam asked confused. "Oh, the one who got hurt." Louis said.

"Oh right! How is he doing?" Liam asked curiously. "He's uh.. He's in a coma." Louis said, feeling a lump growing in his throat. "Oh, I'm sorry." Liam said unsure of what to say. "It's fine." Louis said putting on his best smile, "I just hope he wakes up soon." he finished.

Louis walked into the hospital room assigned to Niall. Who was still sleeping. To boys sat at a table at the end of the Irish boys bed. "Hello." Louis said nearly whispering. "Look," he said walking to the table where they sat, "I'm sorry to the both of you. Harry, I am sorry I have been treating you like a baby, I just.. Your like a brother to me. Zayn, I am sorry I blew up on you, you were right." he paused, "It's just that, with all of this worrying about Niall, I just snapped. I needed someone to yell at. To blame this on, and you two were there." he waited for a moment before finally saying, "I'm sorry."

The two looked at each other, as if they were contemplating whether or not to forgive their eldest friend. Then, in synchronized motions, they turned their heads up to look at Louis, "It's okay," Harry said smiling. "We forgive you." Zayn finished the sentence.

And Louis let out a breath of relief smiling. And then suddenly, the door opened, and in walked the doctor. He walked over to Niall's bed, "Hello boys." he said on his way. "Uh- Hi." Harry said standing up from his seat. The doctor then began checking various machines, finishing with checking a clip board that sat on the side table next to Niall's bed.

"Umm, well boys.. He uh- He isn't looking too positive." he paused unsure of how to continue without hurting them too much, "And it's been five days." "Wait are trying to say that…" Harry trailed off, unable to say what everyone knew was next. "I'm sorry." the doctor said. "But its been five days. You said six at the most. That after five, you would let him have another day." Zayn said sternly.

"I did, but it doesn't look-" "We don't care. We don't care how it looks. We know Niall. He is going to pull through. He will wake up! Just.. Just please give him one more day." Louis said swallowing down the lump in his throat.

The doctor struggled with this. He opened his mouth as if he were going to say something, but closed it back up again. After another moment of thought he finally said, "Fine. One more day. But after tomorrow… That's it." he said leaving the room, before anyone could reply.

And all of the boys let out a sigh.

It had been hours since the doctor had been in the room, and it was now dark on the other side of the windows. All conversation had died down and the boys were starting to get sleepy.

"God please let him wake up tomorrow!" Louis suddenly burst out, with tears filling his eyes. And then Harry was on his feet, besides Niall's bed. "Look buddy, tomorrow is your last chance. And I- we, need you to wake up. Please. We want you here. We need you here. You can't leave us yet." he grabbed Niall's hand sniffling. "Please. I miss your funny little accent." "Your comforting smile." Louis added, putting his arm around Harry. "Your loud laugh." Zayn added standing up and grabbing Niall's other hand. "We miss you buddy. Please wake up." Harry finished with a smile, as the tears trickled down his face.

He looked up to find tears on Zayn and Louis' cheeks too. And suddenly he was chuckling, "Look at us." he continued, "You made a mess out of us!" he finished with a laugh.

Suddenly the machine next to Harry started beeping erratically. And they all jumped. "What's going on!" Zayn said, dropping the lifeless boys hand. "I- I don't know." Harry spat out nervously.

The door busted open, and three nurses poured in, pushing the three boys out of the way. "Patient's heart is failing." one of the nurses said. "No." the word slipped out of Harry's mouth in a whisper. "No!" he said more loudly and clearly now, as Louis pulled him to the end of the bed. The doctor came in with another nurse. "You boys need to leave." he said giving them an 'I told you so look'.

"No Niall!" Harry yelled as a nurse guided the three boys out of the room. "Please." Louis spat out. "No." Zayn whispered watching Niall's body jump after one of the nurses shouted 'Clear!'.

The nurse closed the door and Harry turned crying Niall's name into Louis' chest. With the eldest boys arms wrapped around him.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: sorry for the wait, and that its such a short chapter.. This was a little tricky to write, and I am pretty sure of where i am going to go with it from here with the next couple of chapters so, those should probably come a little bit more quickly, if not.. bare with me loves. xx**

* * *

"I can't do this." Harry said through gasps of air. He had only stopped crying once since Niall's heart had failed, and that was when the doctor told them he had survived that terrifying encounter.

Louis put his hands on Harry's shoulders, "Yes you can Harry. You have to." he said looking into Harry's eyes, with his own being red and puffy from all of his crying. "No I don't." Harry said trying to shake lose of Louis' grip.

"Well, don't you want to?" Louis asked, waiting for a response that didn't come. "Lad, this is our last chance to-" Louis fought himself to finish his sentence, "To say goodbye to Niall." he forced out with new tears racing down his cheeks. Harry squeezed his eyes shut wishing all of this would go away. That Niall would wake up, everything would be okay again.

"C'mon." Zayn said putting his arm around the younger lad's shoulder and pulling him towards the elevator.

"I'm so sorry." Harry said as tears streamed down his face. He reached for Niall's hand with his own shaky one. "I didn't listen to Louis, and now because of that.. Because of me, you.." Harry forced out, "Your in a coma and your being put to death!" He nearly shouted all in one breath of air.

"I'm so sorry." he whimpered laying his head down on Naill's chest sobbing. Louis came over putting his hand on the crying boys shoulder. With tears rolling down his own face he said, "Come on lad. I think its time to go." he sniffled.

Harry slowly stood up, turning around and cautiously walked toward to the door. "We will miss you buddy." Zayn said breaking into a sob, letting go of Niall's other hand he had just been holding. Louis let Harry walk ahead of him as he turned around opening his arms giving zany a clear entrance into them. Without hesitating Zayn ran into them, and began sobbing onto Louis' chest.

Harry stood in the doorway, letting his tears fall rapidly, as he rested his face in his palms.

"Why will you miss me?" they heard a weak voice coming from inside the room. And suddenly it seemed as they had all stopped breathing. "What's going on?" the voice said a little stronger. Zayn lifted his head to see Louis staring, wide eyed at the boy in the bed behind him.

"Louis, am I hearing things?" Zayn whispered, and the older boy slowly shook his head. Zayn quickly turned his body around, to find the lifeless boy, sitting up, not so lifeless anymore.

Harry moved further into the room, looking at where his friend laid. He expected to find a blonde boy, eyes closed, back against the bed, with no sign of life around him. But instead he saw Niall. He saw Naill sitting up, looking at him, those bright blue eyes piercing through him. With life filling the air.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" he asked. Suddenly they realized it was all real, Niall was awake. And all at once, they flew at him, strangling him with hugs. "Niall!" Harry shouted, "Oh Niall, thank god your awake!" he sighed.

"We missed you so much!" Louis exclaimed. "I can't believe your awake!" Zayn said, smiling as brightly as possible. Niall chuckled, confused as to what was going on. "Please!" he laughed, "Will one of you please tell me what's going on!"

But none of the three boys let go of him, "You got hurt." was all Harry said. And Niall decided that for now, that would be enough of an explanation, at least he knew why he was in the hospital. But he still wanted to know why the boys were acting as if they hadn't seen him in years, and how Louis was already back home.

The three boys, let the tears roll down their cheeks, and they all sighed in relief, that for the first time in days, these tears were happy ones.

"I'm sorry." the doctor said to the three speechless boys. They all stood in silence for a moment, soaking in what the man in the scrubs had just told them.

"So, your telling me- I mean us, that… Niall, is going to forget everything… Everyday. Except for everything before the diving accident?" Louis questioned him. "And that's why, every time he wakes up" Zayn paused, "he thinks it's the day of the cliff diving." he said more as a statement than a question. "Yes." the doctor to replied.

They didn't know how to react. Being told that their best friend would have to be told everyday what had happened to him, reliving it, everyday.

"So, how long will this last?" Harry asked, holding back tears. "Well uh… as far as we know, right now it looks as if… It will last… Well… Forever." the doctor said cautiously, watching as Harry released the tears, letting them roll down his cheeks. The stood there in silence for a few moments, Zayn put his arm around Harry, as silent tears began soaking their cheeks.

"How can we help him?" Louis asked quietly. "Good question." the doctor said smiling weakly. "Well, when things like this happen, many people make videos, or make journals for them. Something to remind them everyday, so you don't have to tell them." he said and Louis nodded. "You know, you could record like big events, or maybe when he meets new people." he finished and again Louis nodded. "Well thank yo-" "Oh! I almost forgot!" the doctor nearly exclaimed, "We have already created a DVD explaining what happened to him and everything, so that you don't have to. I will go get it." he said, walking away, not giving anyone a chance to talk before he did.

"Oh.." Louis whispered, with a small smirk on his face. Within seconds the doctor was back, with a thin plastic case for a DVD in his hand. "Here you go,"-he handed Louis the DVD-"I figured this would make it at least a little easier on you boys." he said with a smile.

"Thank you." Louis said, smiling genuinely at the man in the scrubs, before he nodded his head and walked away.

"What's going on?" Niall asked looking around at the boys sitting around his room. They hadn't noticed that Niall had woken up, and were all startled by his sudden voice.

"Oh!" Louis said with a smile. "Good morning lad." he said smiling, looking at the other boys, who nervously smiled back at him. They all turned to look at Niall who stared at them confusedly. "What- Where am I?" Niall asked.

"Watch this," Louis said, holding up the DVD the doctor had given him, "It will explain everything."

He entered the disc into the player and, after a moment of working with the T.V. the movie was playing.

"_Hello Niall. You might not be prepared for what you are about to hear, but there really is no easy way to tell you, so just sit back and listen." the doctor finished._

Niall's questioning look on his face disappeared and he sat back, his tensed muscles relaxing. He watched and listened, to the story of how he fell from a cliff, as it was told to him with clips of, him in the hospital, waking up, news stories about the accident, flashed before his eyes.

The boys looked at each other confused, not remembering anyone with a camera ever being in the room during these events, until something on the ceiling caught Zayn's eye and he nodded up toward it. Harry and Louis looked up to find a security camera hanging from the ceiling.

The doctor's face reappeared on the screen, _"So Niall, I am sorry to tell you, but you will no longer be able to remember anyone you meet from now on, or anything that happens from now on. Don't panic, everything is going to be fine. Your friends and family, will help you get through this. Oh, and just so that you don't get confused, your friend Louis, he came home from his vacation, the day of the accident."-silence-"Take care lad." _The doctor smiled, and the movie ended.

The boys all took a deep breathe before turning around to find Niall, sitting on his bed in the same position as before. His muscles were no longer relaxed, and he had one tear sliding down his cheek, racing to the bottom of his neck.

They stood still for a moment, unsure of what to say to their friend. Suddenly Niall took in a deep breath, wiping away the single tear and sitting up straight.

"Well uh… Thanks guys." he said with a weak smile. "We are sorry Niall." Zayn said. Niall chuckled, "It's not your fault lads."

"But-" "It's not your fault either Harry." Louis said cutting the younger boy off. "Yes-" "No." Niall cut in and Harry looked to him with a surprised look.

"It's mine." Niall continued, "I have pasted the cliff diving spot in the car before. I have seen that sign many times. It was stupid of me to forget that it was there."

"So you remember jumping?" Zayn asked after a moment of silence. "It was in the video." Niall replied. "The last thing I remember is going to bed, the night before and thinking, _'Tomorrow is gonna be fun.'_ " he said putting his head down. And the boys sighed.


	5. Chapter 4

"So how is he?" Liam asked Louis as they sat in the local diner along with Andy. Louis shrugged, "He is okay. Other than the fact that he doesn't remember anything… Everything else is stable and seems to take it pretty easily every time we have to tell him." he finished and Liam nodded his head slightly with a small smile.

They sat in silence for a moment as the three of them took bites out of their food.

"So, what is he like?" Andy asked. And Louis chuckled slightly. "Oh man. Niall is the most carefree lad in the world." he smiled, "Almost anything can make him laugh. Oh and his laugh… it's a contagious one." he paused and thought for a moment looking down at his empty plate that was finished a little while ago, filled with food.

He looked back up to find the other two smiling at his short explanation of the Irish lad. "You guys want to come with me, to visit him?" he asked, and without a thought Liam replied, "Yeah, sure."

They looked to Andy waiting for his response, "Sounds great." he smiled.

"I can't believe you lads are going actually help me with this and do it." Niall said to Harry and Zayn who sat in chairs on either side of his bed. "Your one of our best mates." Zayn stated, "How could we not do this?" "Yeah, I mean, I would never be able to just leave and forget about you." Harry said smiling. "Well thanks." Niall said after a short silence. And in response the two boys smiled and nodded.

Suddenly the room door opened, and Louis' head popped in. "Hey Lou!" Niall exclaimed with a smile. "Hi Niall." he said quickly smiling in return.

"Uh, can one of you two"-he nodded to Zayn and Harry-"come out here real quick?" he asked and they both hoped up. "Can we both come?" Zayn said after a moment of thought, and Louis looked over to Niall, "Do you mind?" he asked. "No go ahead. I will be right here." he replied smiling.

"Alright come on lads." he said, nodding his head backwards. They came out into the hall to find Louis standing with two other boys that weren't familiar. "Who's this?" Harry asked. "This is Liam, the guy I talked to on the flight here, and the one I have been hanging out with. And this,"-his hand moved towards the other lad-"is Andy." Louis said. "Oh," Harry continued, "Well, I am Harry, it's nice to meet you guys." he smiled holding his hand out to Liam. Liam grabbed his hand firmly and shook it and then did Andy.

"And I'm Zayn." Zayn said with a smile following Harry's movements. After a moment of awkward silence, Louis spoke up, "I wanted to introduce them to Niall." he said. "Alright, lets do it then." Harry said beginning to turn around, "Wait." Louis said.

"I want to record it though." for a moment the others were confused, "He's not going to remember meeting you if we don't record it, or write it down or something." he waited a moment, "And this is the perfect chance to try out recording things." he said smiling.

"Okay, well where are we going to get a camera?" Zayn asked. "I stopped off at home before we got here, and grabbed mine." Louis took a bag, off of his shoulder that they hadn't noticed was there before. When he opened it and stuck his hand in, he pulled out a video camera, and held it up for the others to see.

Louis pressed the record button and walked into the room. "Hi Niall." he said with a smile, the camera pointing at him. "Uhh.. Hi?" he replied slightly confused. "I want you to meet someone. They are two friends of mine, that I met on the way over here. When I was coming to see you." he said. "Err.. Okay." Niall said smirking.

Louis turned to the door, motioning for someone to come in. In stepped a tall muscular boy, with brunette hair and brown eyes. The boy was smiling, he seemed to be staring at Niall, and suddenly Niall wondered if there was something wrong with him. "Niall, this is Liam and Andy." Louis motioned towards the brunette first and then motioned towards a tall dirty blonde haired boy that he hadn't noticed had walked in.

"Hi." Niall said smiling at them. "Hi Niall." they replied almost in sync.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry it's so short. I just.. Gahh! I promise it is going to start getting better! (I think..) xx Review please!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Please, Please review! Tell me what you think! I hope you like it! xx**

* * *

"Morning Niall." Zayn said cheerfully. "Morning." Niall said back, rubbing his puffy read eyes. "Did you watch your two videos?" Zayn asked him, "Yup." Niall said grabbing a box of cereal out of the cupboard and pouring himself a bowl, adding milk.

Zayn watched him from the couch with a light smirk on his face. The blonde boy sat down at the counter with his back to Zayn, taking a spoonful of cheerios. After swallowing it down, he began twirling his spoon around in a maze of small circled pieces of cereal.

"What's the date?" the Irish lad suddenly asked. "July nineteenth." Zayn replied and Niall began slightly nodding his head. "So for almost a month, you and the guys have been reminding me, over and over again that I wont ever remember anything ever again?" Niall asked, and for a moment, Zayn was unsure of how to reply to his question. Was Niall going to have a fit? Was he going to cry? What would he do? The doctors had warned the boys of all effects this might take on Niall and Zayn wasn't sure if he was ready for them.

"Zayn!?" Niall asked sturdily. "Yeah Niall. We have been." Zayn replied. Niall stood up dumping his cereal in the sink and walked back to his room shutting and locking the door behind him. He hated this.

He hated feeling so helpless and dependent on his friends. He rubbed his eyes, just noticing their dampness. He wasn't going to let himself cry now.

He looked over to his bedside table to find a black leather book with a black silk ribbon sticking out of it, he opened the book to find the bookmark, marking the latest entry. There were about ten entries, and he read them starting from the first one.

_Dear Journal, July 9__th__, 2012_

_So I guess this is my first entry in this journal, I just got home from the hospital, apparently I was there for a while, a little over three weeks or something… I don't know how much of this to believe… It's all just so weird. I guess I am supposed to believe it all, but… It seems so surreal. Anyway, Harry seems to be upset. I don't know why… I don't remember anything happening that would upset him. I am okay so it couldn't be me, could it… Although, I don't remember being in the hospital for three weeks either so… _

_I guess that's it for now…_

_Niall xo_

_Dear Journal, July 10__th__, 2012_

_The guys are making me write in this damned thing everyday. Whatever. I just read my last entry and, Harry still seems different from the last I remember him. Zayn and Louis don't seem upset, well they do act weird, but that's just them trying to be 'extra sensitive' around me. Its quite annoying. I'm not as fragile as I seem._

_Niall x_

_Dear Journal, July 11__th__, 2012_

_Today I met two guys named Liam and Andy. Well, I have met them before, but I don't remember it, even after watching the video Louis recorded… Still nothing of remembrance from that day… Andy is a nice guy, we will be good friends. But Liam… there is something strange about him. I can't put my finger on it. It's not a bad thing though. It's funny, I kind of hope we hang out with them again tomorrow. _

_Niall xo_

_Dear Journal, July 12__th__, 2012 _

_Compared to how I seemed to have felt about this whole thing in my first entry, I find it easy to believe, that… This sadly, is real. I mean, these entries are in my hand writing and I wouldn't lie to myself… Anyway, today I found out that Harry thinks this is his fault. I was talking to him in private when he was telling me, but I assured him it wasn't. While we were talking Louis came in and said he had been listening, he got mad at Harry and started saying things like 'We have been over this!' and stuff… _

_We went to 'Wet 'n' Wild Hawaii' today with Liam and Andy. They are two guys Louis met on a plane, they are vacationing here. I said in yesterday's entry how there was something weird about Liam, and there still is. For some reason I cant help but want to be around him all the time. And whenever I see him, my stomach feels funny. I get that feeling that I get when I am falling from something…_

_Anyway I couldn't do much at the park and the guys always had someone stay behind with me when they went on something I couldn't go on. _

_It was nice.. But I felt like a burden…_

_Niall x_

_Dear Journal, July 13__th__, 2012_

_These feelings I get around Liam are familiar. I remember feeling them once in my life, when I met this girl, her name was Sarah and she was perfect, in every way possible. Me and her were young and we met at a theme park, but spent the whole day together. I remember I kissed her at the end of the day. But I never seen her again… God, was she beautiful. I must have been at least… twelve or so._

_I just don't understand why I am getting these feelings around him. And based of the other entries (unless I wasn't very descriptive), these feelings are getting stronger… _

_Niall_

_Dear Journal, July 14__th__, 2012_

_I did it again… I remember, when I was younger, and the other kids picked on me… And I was so insecure… I remember going to the bathroom and finding a razor and breaking it open and taking the blade out. I remember that feeling. Better than any feeling I have ever felt in my whole life. It was the best feeling in the world. _

_I had to… I just felt so stupid and weak and helpless and… Ugh! _

_I did it right next the old ones. The ones from when I was about fourteen, they are extremely faded, but they are still there. _

_Niall_

_Dear Journal, July 15__th__, 2012_

_I just don't get it… Why do I have these feelings about a guy? Who I hardly even know. AND WHO IS A GUY! _

_I have never been gay… Not that can I can remember… This is all just getting crazy._

_Niall_

_Dear Journal, July 16__th__, 2012_

_I have decided that if I just avoid Liam at all costs, this will hopefully just blow over._

_Niall_

_Dear Journal, July 17__th__, 2012_

_I did it again._

_Niall_

Niall looked to the corner of the page where there was a small circle of red. It looked as dried blood.

_Dear Journal, July 18__th__, 2012_

_It's so hard not to feel this way about Liam. I just can't help it… I'm doing it again. _

_Niall_

Niall sat on the side of his bed. Staring at the latest entry.

Who was Liam? He had to know. Now.


	7. AUTHORS NOTE IMPORTANT!

So I am getting a bunch of things that says my story is gonna be deleted yada yada, so if this gets deleted you can continue reading it here; 5700453-ohana Just to warn you so you don't get confused, that wattpad account is not my own, it is my friends who is helping me write it, if you want mine, let me know (my wattpad account has fanfictions on there, that aren't on here).

Sorry about the inconvenience. I will keep posting until it get deleted. Thank you loves! xx (:

P.S. Sorry its taking awhile to update, I went to Disney World, now I am back but with school its gonna take a while for me to keep updating probably sorry! (AP classes really drown out everything else) (: xx


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am soooo sorry for how long it has been since I updated. With school and dance I don't have a lot of time on my hands and plus I have been getting stuck with all of my stories. Please tell me what you think because I think this chapter is horrible but I relly hope you guys like it. Again I am sooo sorry! xx**

* * *

After taking a shower and getting ready for the day, Niall walked out of his room, to find Zayn sitting on the couch with Harry beside him. "Hello lads." he said with a smile. "So what are we doing today?" he asked.

"Uh-" Zayn stammered, taken back by Niall's happy attitude. Harry seen how Zayn was struggling to answer their friend, unsure of why, he answered for him. "It's up to you. I was thinking about the beach, or just maybe sitting around today, but whatever's fine."

"How bout we go out for lunch first?" Niall asked. "Alright, sure." Harry said smiling. "Louis should come too." he said walking to the fridge for a drink.

"I'll call him now." Harry said. "And you should tell him to bring Andy and Liam." Niall said cautiously, almost regretting his words, when the room fell completely silent. He turned around to find both Harry and Zayn staring at him, their faces filled with shock and confusion.

"I read my journal." he continued, "They were in their." And then the looks on their faces changed, to disappointment. "Sorry. I didn't mean to excite you." he said pouring himself juice. Harry shook his head softly, still slightly in shock from the news he thought he had taken in moments earlier.

"Are you feeling okay Niall?" Louis asked a little louder than he had meant. But Niall still stared down at his food, unmoving. "Niall!?" and suddenly his head shot up. "Huh!?" he asked. Louis chuckled, "Are you feeling okay mate?"

"Oh, yeah. Fine why?" Niall asked, looking genuinely confused as to why Louis would think there was something wrong. "You are usually the first done with your food. And you haven't even started eating yet." Louis said and Naill looked down at his food. "Oh right." he said before stuffing his mouth until his plate was empty.

They ordered their desserts and all chatted quietly until Niall noticed Liam's mood change and his face fall. Niall hadn't noticed he was staring at Liam until suddenly Harry nudged him. "Ow! What was that for?" he asked the curly haired boy. "You were staring." he said smiling, nodding his head towards Liam.

Without warning, Niall felt heat radiate in his cheeks. "Are you okay Liam?" Louis asked concerned. "Huh?" he asked looking up caught off guard. "Oh! Yeah. I just.." Liam struggled to talk, "Me and Andy are leaving in a week." Their table fell silent as nobody knew what to say.

Niall felt his breath catch in his throat. He felt his eyes began to sting. "I have to go to the bathroom." he said before excusing himself and quickly making his way to the bathroom.

Once he got there, he locked himself in the stall leaning against the wall. A tear escaped his eye.

Why was he crying? He couldn't even remember the damn boy, and now he was crying because he would be leaving him soon?

All Niall knew, was that Liam gave his a strange feeling. One that he had never felt before. It was a good feeling, and he didn't want it to go away. But how was supposed to tell Liam that? Liam would never understand. He was too perfect to be gay.

He gasped at what had just went through his head. _Gay!? _Niall wasn't _gay_. Or was he?

No.

No. He couldn't be.

Or could he?

Was that was those feelings were? Was he falling for Liam?

It was after that when he heard the bathroom door open. "Niall?" he heard a familiar voice ask. "Uh, yeah one sec." he replied quickly wiping his wet face and flushing the toilet before exiting the stall quickly and moving to the sink.

"Are you okay lad?" Harry asked, looking at him with concerned eyes. "I'm fine." Niall said drying his hands. He began to pull the restroom door open until an unknown force closed it. He turned around to find Harry, with his arm leaning against the door.

"Tell me Naill." he looked into the blonde boys eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Can we just talk about this later? I just want to go eat my dessert right now." Niall said whining. Harry waited for a moment, contemplating whether or not to drop it. He decided he didn't want to bother the poor boy too much.

"Fine," he finally said, "But were talking about this later!" he said letting the door free.

"Wow." Liam said taken back by the scene in front of him. "Isn't it gorgeous?" Niall asked. Liam only nodded his head. They stood there for a moment in silence with their feet ankle deep in the cool water, watching the sunset. "You are so lucky." Liam said out of blue, surprising Niall. "Why?" Naill asked chuckling.

"Because you can see amazing sights like this-" he motioned to the view in front of them "-whenever you want." Niall smiled, knowing that Liam was right.

You can too, Niall thought. "What?" Liam asked. "Hmm?" "What did you say?" Liam asked looking at Niall whose eyes were still on the sun.

Did he just say that out loud? He asked himself.

"Nothing." Niall said, "It was nothing." "No, you said I could too." Liam replied. "Yeah.." the blonde boy said hesitantly. "How?" Liam asked and Niall shrugged, "Move here."

Both boys were taken back by what had just left Naill's lips.

"That's crazy Niall." Liam said. "Your right. Sorry." he replied.

Liam smirked at the way Niall surrendered so quickly. Suddenly they heard a loud shriek coming from the right of them, they looked over to find Harry straddling Louis in the sand with Zayn and Andy standing behind them cackling in laughter watching the two boys.

Suddenly a big wave crashed against their legs splashing up their entire bodies. Both boys let out a loud yell and Niall fell back, being mauled by the water.

After the wave cleared, Naill sat up in the water, his entire body soaked. After a moment of silence Liam burst into laughter and the other boys joined, suddenly seeing what had just happened.

"Its not funny!" Niall said standing up, pouting. "Yes. It. Is." Liam said between laughing. "Oh really?" Niall asked, a mischievous smile playing on his lips.

He rammed his hands into Liam's chest causing him to fall back, grabbing Niall's arm, pulling him down with him. And before they knew it, they were in a water war of pushing, pulling and splashing each other.

It was now dark outside. The boys lay on the sand, the sound of waves crashing just feet in front of them. Nobody had a clue what time it was.

"I remember that!" Harry shouted laughing loudly. The other boys laughed with him. They had been laying there, telling stories and jokes for at least an hour.

Louis whispered to Harry before the two got up, "Were gonna go for a little walk." Louis said smiling before the two walked away.

"Okay.." Niall replied giggling.

Niall looked over at Zayn who was talking to Andy before he turned to look at Liam who looked up at the stars with adoration.

He studied the slightly older boys face. He loved the way a permanent smile was always fixed on his face. He loved the way he was so caring. He loved- "What?" Liam suddenly said quietly smirking.

Niall froze. He wanted to tell Liam everything. There was so much on his mind and he didn't know what to say or how to reply to the brunette boy. Should he tell him everything? Or nothing at all?

"Please don't go." Niall suddenly said with out thinking.

"What?" Liam said, his voice cracking. "Please don't go. I don't want you to go." Niall quickly said, tears beginning to fall from his eyes.

"Why-" "I like you Liam." Niall said, not thinking about what he was saying. "I like you too Niall.." "No. I like you. A lot." he said, letting the tears fall from his eyes. "Its okay Naill." Liam said wiping away Niall's tears with his thumb, only for them to be replaced with new ones.

"I love you." Liam said barely audible.


	9. Chapter 7

Niall peeled his eyes open to find the sun peeking through his window. He smiled thinking today was going to be fun. He then looked over to the clock, finding it read 12:23. His eyes widened. Harry was going to be pissed. He jumped out of bed running to the shower and placing himself beneath the running water.

His shower took up about ten minutes then he was getting dressed. He put his boxers and shorts on, and was now looking for a shirt. He couldn't decide on which one to wear. He walked from his closet over to his dresser, glancing back at the clock, finding something he hadn't seen there before.

There was a black leather journal and two DVD's. He walked over opening the journal to find a ribbon holding the spot of a journal entry that was dated for.. Well, the future. The journal entry was dated for months ahead of today. But it was in his hand writing.

Confused he looked over to the DVD's finding one to read '_Niall, this DVD explains everything.' _and the other reading _'Meeting Andy and Liam'_. Confused he entered the first into the DVD player.

With tears in his eyes, Niall entered the second DVD following with reading the journal entries. After reading the entries, he stood up from his bed walking into the family room where Zayn, Louis and Harry sat laughing until they turned to look at Niall with hope full expressions on their faces.

"What's the date?" Niall asked quietly, holding the journal in his hands, opened to the latest entry. "July 20th." Louis said hesitantly. And Niall looked down to his journal finding the last entry dated as _July 18__th_. In the binding was what looked to be edges of a ripped paper that once was there. He thought for a moment, trying his absolute hardest to remember ripping yesterdays entry out. But he couldn't even remember writing one.

He couldn't remember anything. "Are you okay mate?" Harry asked Niall who was now frowning. "Do you guys know if I wrote in my journal last night?" he asked. "Well, I know you had intensions to." Harry chuckled, "When you got into the house, me, Louis and Zayn were putting a movie in and you ran past us flipping out saying you had to write in your journal." he finished.

Niall slightly nodded his head turning and walking back to his room. The three boys sat on the couch puzzled as to what the blonde haired boy was up to. "Uhm.. I am going to go-" Louis cut himself of pointing towards Niall's bedroom unsure of how to explain what he was going to do. "Okay." Harry replied understanding, watching the feathered haired boy walk cautiously in the direction Niall had came from and went to.

Louis knocked on the door before turning it and walking in without waiting for a response. "Niall, what's wrong?" Louis asked the boy who sat on the large bed in front of him, holding the black leather journal open staring at it intensely. "I just-" Niall said struggling to get his words out.

"You lads said I wrote in my journal yesterday. But it looks as though there is a page torn out and the last entry was from two days ago." Niall paused, "I have this funny feeling that that entry was quite important. But.. Its not here." he finished shrugging his shoulders.

"Ehh don't stress over it lad, I'm sure it wasn't that important if you ripped it out." Louis said trying to lighten Niall's gloomy mood. "What happened yesterday?" he asked the older boy. Louis shrugged, "We hung out with Liam and Andy. You and Liam did a lot of talking, I'm not sure about what, but that's really all." he finished with another shrug.

The boys sat in silence for a moment as Niall thought. "Lou?" he asked "Yeah?". "I know- by the looks of my journal entries -that I have met them bunches of times before. But do you think I could meet Liam and Andy?" he asked and the older boy smiled widely, "Sure lad. Come on, get a shirt on and we will go plan our day."

A little while after meeting Liam and Andy again, Niall told Liam about the ripped out diary entry. "Oh, that stinks." Liam said, feeling as though someone had just tried pulling his heart out of his chest. "Yeah.." Niall said awkwardly, obviously just wanting to say something more.

"What happened yesterday?" he asked shyly. "Oh- um.. Nothing really." Liam replied, his heart hurting him more. He didn't want to tell Niall what really happened because he obviously didn't like it if he ripped the entry out, literately, erasing it from his memory. "So nothing important?" Niall asked with hope full eyes. "No." Liam said taking any bit of that hope away from him. "Oh." Niall said sadly. His gut told him otherwise. Something happened yesterday.

He just didn't know what.

"_What?" Liam suddenly said quietly smirking. _

_Niall froze. He wanted to tell Liam everything. There was so much on his mind and he didn't know what to say or how to reply to the brunette boy. Should he tell him everything? Or nothing at all? _

"_Please don't go." Niall suddenly said with thinking. _

"_What?" Liam said, his voice cracking. "Please don't go. I don't want you to go." Niall quickly said, tears beginning to fall from his eyes. _

"_Why-" "I like you Liam." Niall said, not thinking about what he was saying. "I like you too Niall.." "No. I like you. A lot." he said, letting the tears fall from his eyes. "Its okay Naill." Liam said wiping away Niall's tears with his thumb, only for them to be replaced with new ones._

"_I - _ Niall awoke with a jump, hearing a crash coming from somewhere in the house. Frightened, he hesitated for a moment debating whether or not he should go out and check. "FUCK!" he heard Harry yell giving him the okay to discover what had happened. He climbed out of his bed, walking into the front of the house.

A tall boy was bent down moving something around on the floor, he immediately knew it wasn't Harry or Zayn. And he was definitely too bulky to be Louis.

Suddenly the boy stood up, turning around.

Niall's eyes widened, fear and confusion rushing over him. He was looking at the boy in from his dream. "Uh, Harry.." Liam muttered not sure of what to say to the boy who looked as though he was starring at a monster.

Harry popped up from behind the counter with a pile of white glass in his hand. "Oh Niall." He smiled nervously. "I am sorry, I um-" he dumped the glass into the garbage. "I dropped a plate and it broke."

Niall's eyes were still wide, focused on the tall muscular boy now standing next to Harry with a nervous smile. "Zayn ran to the store with Louis and Andy." Harry stated. "Who?" Niall asked coming out of his daze, his eyes still fixed on Liam, fear swimming through them.

Harry's eyes widened, realizing Niall hadn't watched his DVD's or read his journal yet.

Neither of the boys standing in front of him had ever spoken to him before he had watched his video's. They didn't know what to do. "Uh-" Harry tried to think of something to say.

The door opened and in stepped Louis, Zayn and Andy. "Oh hey Niall. How are you feeling?" Zayn asked only glancing at the blonde boy with dark roots. "Confused." Niall stated before Zayn looked over at him.

He knew that look. Niall hadn't done his morning routine.

He set bags of groceries down before guiding Niall to his bedroom with a 'Come on lad.'

"He was in my dream last night." Niall said after reading his latest journal entry, the one he had written yesterday. "What?" Harry asked confused. "Liam." Niall stated as though what he was trying to say was the most obvious thing in the world. "Liam was in my dream last night."

"You- Um-" Harry sighed confused as Zayn walked in. "I think I like him." Niall said cautiously. "Really!?" Harry asked, overly excited. "I wrote that I did in my journal. And.. In my dream last night, I told him I did.." Niall waited. "We were on a beach and I told him I didn't want him to leave. And that I really, _really _liked him." Harry and Zayn's eyes both widened.

"Niall, we were at the beach the other day. And you and Liam were talking a lot!" Harry spoke quickly, "Maybe you remembered that day, through your dream!" he smiled at the older, but shorter boy. "I don't know.." Niall said disappointed. "Why?" Zayn asked concerned with his increase in unhappiness. "Because, in my dream.. He said he liked me too." Zayn and Harry both sat, not knowing what to say to the boy. They didn't want to get his hopes up, but they also didn't want to crush them.

"Well you never know," Harry said with a smile, "It could be true."

Niall nodded with a weak smile, but he knew that it couldn't be. Who would like someone who had problems like his?

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think! And if this fanfic does get deleted off of this site, I will post the link to find it on another site in my "HG & 1D" fanfic. Anyway I hope you liked it! xxxx**


	10. Chapter 8

Niall stood at the kitchen counter spreading nutella on a slice of bread. Zayn, Harry, Louis, Liam and Andy sat on the couch in front of him. They were having a movie marathon. Grease was playing it was just the beginning and they were singing 'Summer Loving'. Liam stood from his spot on the couch turning and heading for the kitchen area.

Niall's body tensed when he noticed the direction the boy was traveling. He had almost perfectly avoided Liam the whole night, afraid he might do something stupid if he hadn't.

The tall boy went into the cupboard grabbing a cup and setting it on the countertop then walking over to the fridge and pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

"Hey Ni." Liam said using his nickname, weakening his knee's. Niall began panicking, he wanted so badly to pour his heart out to Liam. To tell him about the diary entries and his dream. He wanted to tell him how confused he was.

"You okay Niall?" Liam asked looking at him concerned. Niall stood, his body stiffened and his eyes widely set straight ahead. "Niall?" Liam asked again, now beginning to get worried.

"Uh- yeah. Fine." Niall replied. He placed a slice of bread on top of the one packed with nutella. "Sorry for scaring you this morning mate." Liam said smiling taking a sip of his juice.

"It's okay, you didn't mean to." Niall replied laughing nervously, still not looking at Liam. He took a bite from his sandwich swallowing it down.

"Oh," Liam chuckled, "You got a little.." Liam turned Niall towards him using his thumb to wipe a small spot of nutella from the corner of the blond boys mouth and Niall's stomach flipped, his knee's weakening again.

He looked up, his blue orbs meeting Liam's chocolaty brown ones, sending Niall over the edge. He grabbed the back of Liam's neck, smashing their lips together and then a flood of feelings ran through him.

Butterflies fluttered in his stomach, his head became clouded before going blank. His tongue grazed along Liam's bottom lip, asking for entrance before Liam granted it. Liam pulled Niall's hips to his, bringing them loser together. He began exploring Liam's mouth, their lips moving in sync.

Suddenly Niall pulled away, his eyes wide in what seemed to be fear, "I- I'm sorry.." He turned as if about to walk away. But Liam grabbed his arm pulling him back placing a kiss on his lips again, this time a soft, sweet one. Liam pulled away before whispering, "For what?" with a cheeky grin that was returned by Niall.

Niall awake with a smile on his face. He hadn't remembered what his dream was of, but it must've been nice if he was so happy.

He looked to his bed side table, finding his DVD's and journal, he did his normal morning routine, which he obviously didn't label as a normal routine considering he had no memory of doing it before.

He usually walks out of his room in the morning, with watery eyes and tear soaked cheeks. This time, his eyes were only puffy, showing he had stopped crying minutes ago and now held a confused look on his face.

"Morning Nialler." he heard a voice in front of him saying, he shot his head up to find Zayn standing in front of him with a smile. "Good morning." he replied quietly.

"Come on lad, lets go get something to eat." Zayn said putting his arm around Niall and guiding him to the living room where Harry sat next to someone on the couch.

Niall looked up, his eyes locking with the boy on the couch, and he immediately knew exactly who is was.

_Dear Journal, July 21__st__, 2012_

_Today was amazing. Liam and I kissed. WE KISSED! It was the most amazing thing I have experienced in my life before. It was literally magical, like something out of a movie. Him and Harry are staying here for the night. I want Liam to sleep with me. I want to cuddle with him and I want to wake up in his arms. I think I.. I think I am falling in love with him._

_It would be impossible not to. He is perfect in every possible way a human can be. _

_It is weird talking about a boy like this, but I can't help it. And you know what, I really don't care. _

_I don't want to go to sleep. I know that when I wake up in the morning I am not going to remember any of this._

_Well, the quicker I go to bed, the quicker I get to wake up and see him again.._

_*Note to self* DON'T BE SCARED. Stop being confused. Trust me… Yourself… It's okay, just go with it. Go get him before its too late…_

_Please._

_Niall xoxo_

And there he was. There was Liam. He knew it was. It had to be. Who else would give him butterflies like this?

_Trust yourself._

He said to himself.

"Liam?" Niall asked and the small smile that was placed on Liam's face now grew wider. "Yeah, Niall?" Liam asked sitting up straighter, trying not to excite himself too much and letting his smile fade slightly, in fear that what was about to happen wasn't what he hope it would be.

A smile spread across Niall's face as confusion left him and happiness overtook him. Liam stood up letting his smile fill his face again.

They both quickly walked towards each other until their faces were just inches away. They both wanted so badly to smash their lips together, but fear holding both boys back.

Liam in fear of his thoughts being wrong. That Niall didn't know who he was or what had happened between them. And Niall in fear of his entries being wrong.

_Trust Yourself. _

He said to himself again before grabbing Liam's face and smashing their lips together. Liam licked Niall's bottom lip asking for entrance which Niall granted. Their lips molding together perfectly.

Zayn walked over to the couch sitting down next to Harry, both watching the boys in amazement and confusion. When they finally separated, both boys had wide smiles spread across their faces, staring into each others eyes.

Harry cleared his throat, "So do you guys want to go into Niall's room or..?" he said chuckling. Both boys had forgotten the other boys were their. That seemed to happen when they merely locked eyes.

"Sorry." Niall said blushing looking down at his feet and removing his hands from Liam's face. "It's okay," Harry said, "I thought it was cute." Now both boys were blushing.

"You know, you don't have to keep staying here. I'm sure Louis is getting lonely." Zayn said to Harry who sat at the other end of the couch from him.

"Nah it's okay. I like staying here, I thought you wanted me to." Harry replied. "I did when we first got back, I was a little worried how it would be with Niall. But I'm used to it, it's fine now." Zayn said.

"Well if you want me to leave I can." Harry said feeling a little hurt and unwelcome.

"No, I though maybe you felt obligated to be here and that's why you were staying. That's all." Zayn said noticing the slight pain in Harry's eyes and trying to make it go away. "Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Positive." Zayn said with a smile.

Although he wasn't as positive as he seemed. He missed being able to have one on one bonding time with Niall. With Harry always there he couldn't.

"I wonder how their date is going." Harry suddenly said, almost regretting his words seeing a look on Zayn's face that almost resembled anger. But the look quickly vanished when he began talking with a small smile, "I hope good. They are nice together." He said.

"Yeah.." Harry replied confused.

Niall was cuddled into Liam's chest listening to his breathing, both of them in peaceful bliss.

They went out to eat for their date. Afterwards going into town to shop for a bit, neither of them actually buying anything. They then ate dinner at a local restaurant and took a long walk before realizing they had been out all day and the sun was setting. They retreated back to Zayn and Niall's house where they had now been cuddling together for about an hour.

"How long?" Niall suddenly asked confusing Liam. "What do you mean?" he replied.

"How long till you leave?" Liam could hear the pain emanating from Niall's voice. He couldn't get the answer out. It paining him too. They sat in silence before finally Liam said, "Do we have to talk about that right now?" Liam asked. "I'm sorry, I just really don't want you to go." Niall said feeling guilty for bringing it up.

"It's okay babe." Liam said kissing Niall's cheek, "I don't want to go either." he said before the two drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like it.. I don't know what I think :/ The link to my wattpad account is: user/rissaar Ohana is not on there though. Ohana is on my friends who I am co-writing this with: user/Liam_Paynes_Wife She had a wattpad before me, so she posted Ohana on there and I posted it here (: Anyway I hope you like it! xx**


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am soooo sorry about how long it took for me to update! I was stuck in writing this and I am just really sorry, I hope you like it! xxx**

* * *

Niall opened his eyes, a smile already on his lips. He yawned and looked down to find a familiar arm resting on his side, coming from behind him. He turned around and his smile widened when he found a sleeping Liam.

He gently kissed the older boys cheek watching a small smile form on the older boys lips. He giggled and then suddenly realization hit him and his eyes widened. His heart stopped and excitement took over him. He jumped out of bed and screamed, probably waking everyone in the house up, but he didn't care.

Liam woke up in fright to find Niall standing in front of him jumping around screaming with his back to Liam.

Oh Shit. Liam thought. He probably woke up with Liam and didn't know who he was and started freaking out.

Suddenly Niall turned around a smile spread across his entire face.

"Liam! Liam! Oh my god Liam I remember! I remember everything!" Niall shouted jumping onto the bed grabbing Liam's shoulders and smashing their lips together.

"What? Are you serious!?" Liam asked a smile spread from ear to ear.

"Liam I remember everything." Niall grabbed Liam's hands looking down at them, "Even the day on the beach." A small blush formed on Liam's cheeks.

Liam now knew that he wasn't faking it, because the diary entry wasn't in his journal for that day, and Liam was the only one who knew exactly what had happened.

"I have to go tell the guys!" Niall said jumping from the bed and running out of the room.

Zayn watched with wide eyes from the kitchen table as the short blonde boy ran at him. "I remember Zayn! I remember!" he shouted a smile spread across his face.

"What are you talking about Niall?" Louis asked from next to Zayn.

"I remember everything Lou. I woke up and I didn't need to read my journal or watch those DVD's or anything." he smiled, excitement and happiness floating through his eyes.

Louis could see it. He was telling the truth. He was so happy and Louis loved it. None of the boys had seen Niall like this in weeks.

"Are- Are you serious?" Harry asked shocked not wanting to get too excited just to be let down.

"He is telling the truth." Liam said smiling.

Harry's concerned expression soon vanished and turned to one of pure happiness, "Well we have to celebrate!" Harry shouted standing up and hugging Niall.

The boys went out around town, doing as much as they could and trying to have the best time. Niall hadn't laughed, or smiled that much in months, and he loved it. They had contemplated on going out to party, but decided against it.

"Here." Liam said holding out the black leather book. Niall looked at him confused.

"What?" he asked the boy sitting on his bed. "Are you gonna write in your journal?" Liam questioned. "No. Why would I? I'm all better." Niall replied chuckling crawling onto the bed next to him.

"Yeah but what if-" "Liam. I will be fine." Niall said his lips brushing against Liam's ear, giving the slightly older boy shivers. "I'm tired, let's get some sleep." Niall said laying down and turning over.

"Okay. I will be right back." Liam said getting up and exiting the room before Niall lost consciousness.

Niall peeled his eyes open to the morning sun peering through the window and smiled as he felt its warmth on his skin. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, stretching as he turned over.

His breath caught in his throat when his eyes focused on the figure in front of him. I tall muscular boy with brown hair and delicious brown eyes sat in front of him with a small smirk etched across his face.

"Morning babe." He whispered leaning in to kiss Niall's forehead but the, now brunette, boy jumped back. "Niall what's wrong?" Liam asked concerned.

"What- How- .. Who are you?" Niall asked fearfully. "Shit." Liam muttered under his breath. He stood up from the bed. He placed Niall's two DVD's and his journal in front of him on the bed and left the room.

Liam walked into the living room where Zayn Louis sat watching T.V. all alone. He looked up to the boy with a smile that quickly faded.

"Liam what's wrong!?" he nearly shouted as he wiped tears away that Liam hadn't noticed had fallen from his eyes.

"Niall. He.. He forgot everything." He replied his voice cracking at the end, throwing him into a silent sob. Louis wrapped his arms around Liam allowing him to cry onto the older, but shorter boys shoulder.

Niall watched his DVD's and was now reading his journal. He turned to the last page that had been written on, with tear soaked eyes. Confusion flowed through him as he looked down to find a different handwriting than there was for the other entries.

_Dear… Niall? July 23__rd__, 2012_

_Hi babe, it's Liam. Your probably wondering why I am writing this and not you. That is because today you remembered. You remembered everything. _

_You were so happy. I wish you could have seen the look in your eyes. They lit up the room. No. They lit up the world. Well, along with your smile of course. _

_Anyway, because you remembered, you figured it would be a permanent thing. That you would never forget again. But just incase you forget again, I'm writing in here for you. _

_I hope that doesn't happen. I hope you never forget again. Today was the happiest I have ever seen you. You couldn't stop smiling and laughing. And because of that, the lads and I couldn't stop smiling and laughing either. _

_You seemed so drained and sad before, but today.. Your happiness was infectious. And I loved seeing you like that. I hope it never has to stop._

_P.S. I hope you don't get mad at me for touching/writing in your journal.. I'm just trying to help (: Liam 3 xoxo_

Niall wiped the single tear that fell from his eyes as he smiled down at the open book in front of him. The boy that was in his bed when he woke up was Liam.

He jumped out of his bed and ran towards the living room.

"So where is everyone else?" Liam asked. "They are all asleep still." Louis replied. "Did you all stay here last night?" Liam asked again sniffling.

"Yeah." Louis said smiling, "Your sitting on my bed."

Liam chuckled, "Where did Andy sleep?" he asked.

"Not sure. With Zayn maybe?" Louis replied, and suddenly Niall's bedroom door swung open. Liam stood up taking in a shaky breath as he looked at Niall, standing there with his previously tear soaked cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Niall said nearly whispering. "For what?" Liam asked confused.

"Getting your hopes up. I'm sorry that I made you all happy and excited thinking that, you would be done with all of this drama that I probably bring up everyday when I wake up forgetting yesterday." Niall spoke to the ground, as Liam slowly stepped closer to him. "I'm sorry that I keep ruining everything. I am just sorry for everything. But I- I think the biggest thing I am sorry for is.. Is for falling head over heels for you." He said looking up to find Liam's face centimeters away from his.

He looked into the taller boys eyes, watching his pupils dilate before suddenly, their lips were connected. Niall shut his eyes enjoying every bit of the soft sweet kiss, just as Liam did before breaking it.

"Don't be." He whispered, his lips brushing against Niall's.

"So have you started packing yet?" Niall asked looking down at his and Liam's linked fingers.

"Well actually, I was thinking of.. Staying for a while longer?" Liam said as if it were a question.

"What!?" Niall asked eyes widening. Liam was taken back by Niall's response. He thought he would be happy but he seemed the opposite.

"Don't you want me to stay?" Liam asked.

"Well yeah but.. Don't you want to go home and see your family?" Niall replied.

"Well Niall, you're a little more important to me right now than going to see my family. I can visit them later." Liam said feeling hurt by Niall's unexpected response.

"I- Uh.. You should go home. I don't need you here. I have Louis, Zayn and Harry. I will be fine." Niall said standing up. His voice cracked at the end and he turned around walking to his room and closing the door behind him.

"No." Liam breathed as a tear fell down his cheek.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! xx**


	12. Chapter 10

"Niall please open the door." Liam begged with tear soaked cheeks. After Niall had gone to his room, Liam sat talking to Harry who had helped him build up his courage to go and get his boy.

"Niall plea-" Liam was cut off by the bedroom door in front of him swinging open.

Niall ran into his room locking the door behind him wiping away a tear that had fallen on his way.

He locked the door quickly going into the bathroom and digging through every drawer until he finally found what he was looking for. He pulled out the shiny sliver of metal and set it on the sink.

He then took off his shirt, searching his body for scars until he found a familiar patch of pink lines across his stomach.

He told himself it was okay. He never promised himself when he was younger that he would stop and he hadn't promised himself recently either, well.. Not that he could remember.

He picked up the razor, and dragged the cold hard metal across his skin feeling relief in the pain.

He hated how much of a burden he was. How he was always so helpless. He hated himself for this whole thing.

He made a few more cuts and watched as the crimson liquid flowed down his skin like that's what it was meant to do. There was a knocking at his door, but he ignored it for a couple minutes before finally cleaning up his mess to the best of his abilities, bandaging the wounds, replacing his shirt and walking to the door.

He opened the door and found Liam standing there with tear soaked cheeks. He kept a cold, hard look on his face as best as he could but he knew Liam would read right through it.

Liam stepped closer to Niall wiping tears from his cheeks that Niall hadn't noticed were there. "Niall-" "Stop." Niall cut Liam off receiving a shocked look from the older boy.

"I don't want to stand in your way. All I do is hold you and the boys back." Niall spoke shakily, trying not to cry. "I want you to go home. I'm gonna get a job and move into my own apartment. I will be fine. I don't want to bring sadness into your lives anymore."

"What?" Liam asked confused. "No. Niall none of us want you out of our lives. We want the opposite." He waited a moment, as if he were thinking before he continued. "I'm not going anywhere. And I am not letting you live on your own-" "Are you saying you don't think I can because I-"

"No I know you can. I don't want you to. I don't want you to be alone." Liam grabbed a hold of Niall's hands and held them tenderly. "I want someone to always be there for you, to remind you of how much you are loved, to dry your tears when you cry. Someone to let you know that your not, nor do you have to be alone. If you don't want it to be me, fine. I just want you to be happy. And feel loved. And not have to worry. Niall, I just want you to have the life you deserve. Even if there is this small obstacle of you forgetting. You can get past it. And you can make the best of it. Please, just let me make sure your happy."

Liam let go of Niall's hand, wiping a tear from the boys cheek and immediately going back to his hand.

"I'm not going anywhere, until I know you are happy." Liam said. And Niall let out a choked sob that he had been holding in. But the tears that came with it were no longer sad tears, they were happy. A smile spread across his face.

He took his hands from Liam's grip and grabbed his face, pushing their lips together in a loved filled kiss.

Niall finished reading his journal wiping a tear from his eye. He ran a finger down the fold in the spine that was filled with shreds of ripped paper. What was there before? Probably something unimportant if it was ripped out. He figured.

After showering and getting ready for the day he walked out into the living room where Zayn stood at the stove cooking a breakfast. He continued cooking as Niall sat down at a stool quietly behind him. "Morning Niall." Zayn said cheerfully with a smile. "Scrambled eggs?" he asked putting them on a plate that sat in front of Niall. "Thanks mate." Niall said quietly.

"You okay there?" Zayn asked with a small smile. Niall shrugged in response. "I can't believe this is real." He said. "That you.. Don't remember?" Zayn asked, eyes filling with pity for the younger boy. "Yeah.." Niall nearly hummed before looking down at his food and continuing to eat.

They ate in silence as Niall thought about his strange situation. As Zayn took both of their plates to the sink the doorbell rang. Niall was about to stand up and get it but Zayn dropped the dishes turning around, "No. I'll get it." He said quickly before rushing to the door opening it, stepping outside and closing it behind him.

Minutes passed as Niall sat wondering where he had gone with the person at the door. He heard them step away from the door, but they couldn't have gone far, Zayn didn't even have shoes. He wondered what they were talking about, or who it even was. He heard one of them, he doesn't think it was Zayn, raise their voice a moment ago.. But only for a second and it was back to silence. Suddenly the door opened and Zayn was back inside.

He sighed with a smile. "Who was that?" Niall asked him. "It was just a friend. I had to talk to him, and I didn't want you to be bothered with it so.." Zayn said with a small smile on his face the entire time.

"Oh, well is everything okay? I heard some shouting." The once blonde boy asked.

"Oh yeah, that was nothing, everything is perfectly fine." Zayn replied smiling.

Niall believed Zayn completely. But Niall didn't know that Zayn can keep secrets all too well. And tends to be.. Pretty selfish sometimes.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry about how long its been since I have uploaded. You see, I know where I am going with this story, like fully! I just.. Don't know how I am getting there.. (: Well, let me know what you think! xx**


	13. Chapter 11

Niall and Zayn were unpacking their groceries they had just gotten when Niall's cell phone began to ring from his room. He made it to the phone just in time, "Hello?" he asked not having time to check the Caller I.D.

"What the hell is going on!?" the voice on the other end of the call sounded extremely angry.

"Lou- Louis?" Niall asked.

"Yes Niall. Now that were past who we are, can you tell me what the fuck is going on!?" Louis shouted into the phone.

"I- I don't know what… I'm sorry. I have no clue what you're-… What?" Niall stuttered completely confused.

"Don't play dumb with me. What did you do to Liam!?" Louis continued shouting.

"Li-… Who?" Niall asked.

"Can you stop playing dumb for at least two second Niall!? After everything Liam has done and been through with you! He stayed here in Hawaii with you instead of going home! What is your problem!?" Louis was now screaming.

"Louis, I… I don't know who or what your talking about…" Niall spoke cautiously.

There was a long silence from Louis' end until suddenly he spoke. "Wait… You… You honestly don't know who-" Suddenly the phone was ripped out of Niall's hands and he found Zayn standing in front of him talking to the phone.

"Yeah, he wanted to forget him…" He listened to the conversation, "He said it would be best… I don't know… I think we should let him make his own choices… No… Okay, tell Liam I am sorry… Okay, bye." Zayn ended the call and handed the phone back to a very confused Niall.

"It's a long story. But all should be fine now. Don't worry about it." Zayn said with a smile to the blonde boy.

"Oh… Okay." He said confused and Zayn chuckled.

"Hey! Liam! What are you doing?" Zayn asked the taller boy who was bringing two suitcases to a red car. Liam looked at him with puffy eyes and messy hair. "I'm leaving." He said in a voice that didn't sound like his own.

"Wha- Why?" Zayn begged, confusing Liam.

"Zayn, Niall was the only reason I was staying here. He doesn't want me anymore. It's time for me to go home." He said placing the suitcases in the back of the car. "He has been trying to get me to leave him alone for two weeks now. I guess he really means it this time."

"Well maybe he doesn't. Why don't you just-" "Zayn. It's done." Liam said cutting Zayn off. He walked around to the drivers side of the car and opened the door.

"He literately got rid of every memory we ever had together. You said so yourself… Every journal entry that even said my name, is gone." Liam spoke softly, his voice racking at the end. "I'm giving up." He whispered as a tear fell down his cheek before he quickly wiped it away.

He got into his car and just as he was about to close the door, something stopped it. He looked up with tear filled eyes to find Zayn Zayn standing there stomping the door with his hand. "Well, why don't you come out to eat with me? We can talk and you can let your feelings out and maybe I can convince you to stay. You're a great friend and none of us want to lose you." Zayn muttered.

They stayed in silence for a moment before Liam let out a shaky sigh and looked back up to Zayn and spoke a weak "Okay." In which case Zayn replied with a warm smile.

"So who is this Liam character you were yelling at me about earlier?" Niall before shoving a fork full of salad into his mouth. "Oh, right.. He is just a friend of ours that I met after you had your accident." Louis spoke nervously.

"That would explain why I don't even remember his name." Niall shrugged.

"Yeah." Louis chuckled. "But, how come when you were talking to me, you made it sound like he was more than a friend and I had just broken his heart or something?" Niall questioned and Louis immediately became nervous he didn't want to go against what Niall wanted. Niall wanted to forget what he had with Liam, and this sounded like it was going the opposite way.

"Well, all of us have gotten really, really close in the past couple of months so we all kinda talk like were dating." Louis immediately began smacking himself on the inside for coming up with such a stupid response.

There was silence for a moment before Niall finally let out a questionable, "Oh… Okay." And Louis flashed a smile at him.

"So uh… Why are you making me eat _salad _again?" Niall asked sounding disgusted. "The doctor said eating healthier might help you remember." Louis chuckled.

"Whatever." Niall sighed. Earning another chuckle from Louis.

"It's horrible what he is putting you through." Zayn said shaking his head as he got his coat on. Him and Liam just got done with their dinner, in which they talked about Niall the whole time, and were getting ready to leave.

"Well, I mean… You can't blame him… It's not his fault. He wants the best for me which, I appreciate." Liam shrugged as they walked for the exit.

"I think you deserve someone who can, this might sound harsh but, who can at least remember who you are everyday." Zayn said as they reached the car.

"He was starting to." Liam mumbled before opening the door and entering the red car along with Zayn in the passengers seat.

They didn't say anything until they were just down the street from Zayn and Niall's house when Zayn spoke up.

"So what do you say, are you gonna stay?" He asked.

Liam thought for a moment before talking a deep breath, "Niall is staying at Louis and Harry's place tonight isn't he?" Zayn gave a sympathetic smile, "Your welcome to stay here for the night if you'd like." He said as they pulled up to his and Niall's house.

"Okay." Liam said before turning off the car and going into the house behind Zayn.

"Alright, I'm going to bed, where do you want to sleep?" Zayn asked getting up from the couch and stretching. "Uh.. I don't know." Liam shrugged.

"Well do you want to sleep in my room with me?" Zayn suggested. "Sure." Liam said with a small smile. Zayn smirked whispering to himself, "I always get my way."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short! I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer! Let me know what you think, it's going to be getting spicy next chapter ;) xx**


End file.
